Taylor Lautner OneShot for xxKenzieCheerxx
by Perfectly Dreaming
Summary: here is another one shot! enjoy!


I just got home from cheer practice and I was waiting for my friends' Emma, Courtney and Marriah to come over to get ready for the premiere of New Moon. Courtney won four tickets to go to Hollywood for the red carpet event. I picked out a blue sparkle dress and it was beautiful! "Kenzie! Open up!" I heard Emma banging on the door. I opened the door and she walked in with her red dress, followed by Court and Marriah. Courtney had her pink and black dress in hand and Marriah was holding her black sparkle dress. We got ready together and we looked amazing!

The Limo ride was only two hours and there was security everywhere. The driver showed them our passes and we were let in. "Whoa! Look at that!" Marriah said pointing to the huge line of limos that we were behind. "Yeah and that!" I pointed to the red carpet with flashes going off in every direction in front of us. The driver opened the door for us and we stepped onto the red carpet. I really felt like a movie star, which was my dream to become an actress. We walked to the front of the line, "Passes?" a huge security guard holding the rope asked. We showed the passes and passed through. We immediately looked for our seats…row B seat 2, 3, 4 and 5. I sat in seat two, Emma in three, Marriah in four and Courtney in seat five.

I decided to go get popcorn and drinks and Court decided to come help me. The line was sort of long but we eventually got to order, "Thank you" I smiled taking the drinks and Court carrying the popcorns. I turned around quickly but unfortunately bumped into someone, or should I say someone's chest causing the food and sodas to spill all over. '"Oh my God, i'm so sorry" we said at the same time picking up the things with out looking up. "No its fine….it was my fault." He bent down to help me, I could tell by the voice that he was obviously a boy, "I wasn't watching where I was going and…" I look up and lock eyes with Taylor Lautner! "Wow, your…your…T-Taylor Lautner" I stutter out in shock. He smiled helping me up, "And you are…?" he asked smiling. "Kenzie, Kenzie Stewart." I shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you Miss Stewart" "You too! You were amazing in Twilight and New Moon!" He blushes, "Thank you, so Team Edward or Jacob?" he asked. "Oh. definitely Team Jacob! Why have a cold vampire, when you can have a warm werewolf to cuddle? "I answered and he chuckled. I looked at his shirt, "Here…" I reached for napkins to clean up the soda. "Thank you" Taylor smiled, "So where are you and the 'future Mrs. Robert Patterson sitting?" he asked pointing to Court talking to Rob. I laughed, "Row 2, you?" I asked. He looked at his ticket, "Wow, I'm row two too! What seat are you? I'm seat number one." "I'm seat two!" "Well it looks like we will be going the same way, let me carry something" Taylor said taking the drinks out of my hands. I smiled. The lights flickered, "We better be going it is starting." he said heading towards our sections. When we got back my friends were staring at us except for Court and Rob sitting on the other side. Emma and Marriah gave me the thumbs up and smiled.

The movie started and the crowd cheered. I reached for the popcorn and so did Taylor at the same time…I was embarrassed but he stopped me and grabbed my hand. I love the scenes when he is shirtless, and I think Taylor noticed me looking at him next during those scenes. He caught my eye and wrapped his right arm around me the whole time.

After the movie, the crowd went wild. "You guys did an awesome job!" my friends and I told Rob and Taylor. "Thanks you guys" they smiled. Rob whispered in Courtney's ear and she nodded like crazy. About a minute of mingling, I got a text message…Courtney? She is standing right next to me. "Rob just asked me to be his date for the after party!!!!!!!" It read and I quickly texted back, "Awesome!"

"So, Kenzie, would you like to go with me to the after party?" Taylor asked. I nodded smiling. "Can my friends come too?" I asked. "Sure, the more the merrier!" he smiled.

FF to party

I was standing by the punch with Taylor, Rob, Court, Marriah, and Emma when a slow song came on. "Would you like to dance?" Taylor asked me. I took his hand and lead me to the dance floor followed by Court and Rob. Soon enough, two very nice looking guys asked Emma and Marriah to dance and they followed onto the floor too. I saw Rob kiss Courtney on the lips and so I guess they are boyfriend and girlfriend now. 'How Cute!' I smiled to myself and Taylor noticed, "What are you smiling at?" he followed my eyes and landed on them, "So now there's a new Hollywood couple" he smiled. "Kenzie?" he started, "Yeah?" I looked at his gorgeous face, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" "Yes!" I nodded and he kissed me and fireworks went off.

Let's just call it a very happy ending, shall we?


End file.
